Long Haochen/Abilities
Scion Of Light After his awakening ceremony, he came to possess the physique of the Scion Of Light. This greatly changed any abilities that Hao Chen use. These changes include changes in power, a lower spiritual energy consumption, and a longer duration. With this physique, Long Haochen's affinity with the light attribute increased and his mental capacity. He is able to initiate more skills at one duration with this physique. As the inborn Scion of Light, he is extremely sensitive, especially in feeling good and bad intents of the people around him. Heart of Light Being the Scion of Light, Long Haochen has the natural talent of "Heart of Light" which ignites his fighting spirit and gives a great quality needed for knights, to make decisions in a fight neglecting their emotions at that point. Abilities These skills are used by both Guardian and Retribution Knights. Power Storing A shared skill between Retribution and Guardian Knights, it is normally learnt by 5th step Earth or Airborne Knights. The skill is to store up spiritual energy for one attack since the stored up energy only last for 3 seconds. However since Hao Chen possess the Scion of Light the duration increased to 4 seconds. It could also be used as a cultivating method however it requires the user to completely exhaust their inner spiritual power. This resulted in LHC to evolve his Saint Spiritual Stove for the first time. Sacrifice This can be learnt by either a Retribution or Guardian Knight, however it requires them to be at the 7th step to learn this unless it was down from a inheritance ring. This requires all the ten standards of a knight and is very dangerous to the user as it consumes blood and gives the user sustainable injuries. Spiritual Condensed Weapon Creation A fifth step knight skill. With this skill, liquid spiritual energy materializes into weapons. However it's consumption is very high, even with the physique of the Scion of Light costing 500 units of spiritual energy. Ascending Dragon Strike This is a shared skill among fifth step Retribution and Guardian knights. When used, the user will emit out a resonant Dragon cry and holy internal spiritual energy turns into scales and surrounds their body. Exclusive Skills These skills are either created or obtained by Long Haochen. (Obtains refers to he obtaining the skill for the first ever time in humanity) Asura Strike When Long Haochen visited the Eternal Slumber and became Elux's disciple, he got this skill. It can evade all attacks within 5m and can tear apart enemies. Ripples of Light A self-created technique by Long Haochen. This is achieved through utmost understanding of energy fluctuations i.e, in the Desolate Hissing Cave, strange hissing sounds left powerful impacts. The understanding of how energy can be utilized in a similar manner is this technique. This strengthens abilities (offensive and defensive) in a terrifying manner but involves great consumption of spiritual energy. Only close quarters attackers/defenders can learn this. Necromancer Skills Earned when LHC visited Eternal Slumber. Demon Wiping Flash A self-created technique by Long Haochen. It is similar to Lightning Thorn but much powerful. This was stemmed from Lightning Thorn and is created using the help of Ripples of Light and The Hibiscus of Light. It took him almost a month to create this. This involves stabbing profusely at a target. It can be combined with other attacks. It's consumption is considerable. Retribution Knights Thorny Charge This is a skill that is only capable of third step knight and above and it is able to raise the speed of the attack and, at the same time to gather the spiritual energy. Pure White Edge The first skill Hao Chen learnt from his teacher and father, Long Xingyu. It is a skill that increases the users striking power as the user charge toward their opponent. Instant Blast Cross Cut Involves using two sword for this skill, both sword slashing at the same time forming a cross. Heavenly Battle Array It is a skill of Retribution Knights of the third step that draws support from the particular holy light of the knight and takes the shape of a layer of light with an effect similar to an all-out defense formed of spiritual energy. Shining Sunlight Strike A 4th step knight skill. The skill involves using his spiritual energy onto a weapon or an equipment (shield). Condemning Revolving Sword A purely offensive skill that once mastered can display murderous power. This skill was made by Long Xingyu. Nine Long Footworks A Retribution footwork which was created by Long Xingyu and was passed on to Long Haochen. This was slightly changed by Haochen. This footwork contains nine steps, suiting different kinds of battles. The nimblest of the nine steps, the Mild Long Footwork is suited for crowd battles. The steadiest of them, the sturdy Suppressing Long Footwork was used to face single powerful enemies. Long Haochen prefers to use this footwork. Bright Vengeance An obstruction skill used after Divine Obstruction which absorbs with opponent's energy and then attacks with that power. (Not sure about this power..) Lightning Thrust This skill is similar to Thorny Charge however the different between the two is that Lightning Thrust can change direction. Lightning Cut This skill is a third step knight skill practiced by both Retribution Knights and Guardian Knights and consumed 50 units of spiritual energy. By withdrawing sacred power from the body, one can condense it into a blade to attack enemies. The attacking distance and power are proportional to one’s own level of spiritual energy. Even though it's a third step knight skill only Genuine Knights who were fifth ranked or above could use Cut to its full extent. As a knight ranked up and had more spiritual energy, the power of the skill also increased. Shining Solar Cut Another long range skill and it consumes 50 unit of spiritual energy. This skill is a lot stronger than Lightning Cut even though it requires the same amount of spiritual energy. Guardian Knights Divine Light Mantle A third step defensive skill used by Guardian Knights isolating him while producing a sound effect. A defensive skill acting like a monomer. Divine Obstruction It is a obstruction skill, in other words a skill that can block attacks. This is a very high level skill that usually only Radiant knight can learn however Haochen learned this skill from his father who is a Divine Knight. This can obstruct attacks which are powerful than the user's defense. Holy Filter Shield Guardian Knight shield skill that filled the shield with a divine light made of spiritual energy. Leaned Shield Unloading Power Another Guardian Knight skill that empowers the shield. Imposing Ring Guardian Knight skill with the effect of increasing the overall spiritual energy power by 10%. Also one of the basic "Great Halos". Holy Mantle A fourth step Guardian Knight skill that can heal anyone instead the mantle. Angelic Blessing A fifth step Guardian Knight skill. This is a ranged skill which can strengthen oneself and their partners. It amplifies both offensive and defensive skills. When this skill is activated, liquid spiritual energy turns to a pair of wings behind the user. Spiritual Gathering Halo A Guardian Knight skill which consumes the user's spiritual energy to increase the recovery rate of his teammates spiritual energy by 30%. This skill was obtained from Long Haochen from the Alliance's Treasure Vault. Faith Halo One of the basic "Great Halos". Guardian's Favor One of the basic "Great Halos". Chained Obstruction A Guardian Knight skill which when combined with Divine Obstruction it would give twice the same power in the defensive ability. It is a relatively simple ability. This skill was obtained from Long Haochen from the Alliance's Treasure Vault. Brilliant Body Complete Brilliant Body Equipment Radiant Shield A circular shield about 0.83 meters (two chis, five cuns) in diameter, a medium-sized shield. The whole shield was dark silver colored, making it look somewhat ancient. At the center of the shield, there was a round gem about the size of an egg of pigeon. The gem gave off a pale gold color. Using the crystal as the center, a sun was engraved on the shield with patterns fanning out all the way to the edge. The Radiant Shield, by itself, can defend against direct attacks of opponents with a spiritual energy level lower than 300. After pouring inside your internal spiritual energy, it will be enhanced. The light aura coming from the shield can protect you against negative effects from most magic spells. It is also very powerful when combined with some of a Guardian Knight’s skills. The gem is a Harmony Crystal. With this a crystal, as long as the shield does not take too much damage, it should be able to repair itself. This shield might not be the strongest shield under the fifth rank, but it is definitely the most practical magic shield Saint Spiritual Stove A Spiritual Stove entrusted onto Hao Chen by his father Long Xingyu. It has a cultivating effect on Hao Chen and it can make the enemies target him instead of his allies. It is ranked 34th of the 36 spiritual stove a knight can use. Light Armor Hao Chen possess a light armor that possesses a holy attribute it is made out fine iron and heavy iron alloy Light and Fire Attribute Sword On the blades were carved distinct magical patterns, and a core crystal of a fourth step magical beast was inlaid in the center of the blades. These heavy swords weighed between 20 kilograms and 25 kilograms. Divine Light Wristguard It was a gift from Ye Hua, it will create a Light Mantle, up to three times a day, lasting a minute every time. Holy Spirit Set After losing his entire equipment set and managing to become the top 16 the knight temple gave Haochen the Holy Spirit Set which contains a full-body armor, a sword and a shield. These three pieces of equipment were all silver in color, emitting a faint holy aura. This armor gives the supplementary effect Holy Spirit Supplementary Armor which releases a faint faith halo and envelopes everyone under it. This can also be used with mounts. Epic Tier Equipment (Most of them are currently in use by Long Haochen) Blue Rain, Hibiscus of Light A spiritual tool, that gets stronger as the owner get stronger. The sword’s blade was 1.1 meters long. The hilt was quite long, with its length of 40 centimeters. In total, the sword was 1.6 meters long.The sword’s edge was gold colored, but it was an understated gold color. On the back of the sword, there were many engravings. All these engravings put together formed a strange hibiscus pattern. The sword hilt resembles a dragon body. This sword is a dual element sword containing light and water element with Light being its primary element. Possessing the physique of the Scion of Light, Haochen became the first one to obtain this spiritual tool. Long Xingyu has once tried getting this tool. Originally a Legendary type equipment, transformed into Epic Tier when Haochen became a Saint Knight. Aria, The Goddess of Light This sword was obtained by Long Haochen from a VIP auction by special circumstances. Meeting with the descendant of " ", Ye Weiyang of the Warrior Temple, this sword holds extreme prestige. The sword intent of this Epic weapon is extremely Brutal, as it has the potential to slice through Demon Gods like Seere, Andromallius, Allocer etc. Divine Snail Shield of Sun And Moon Attack style Long Haochen possessing the physique of the Scion of light has more stable mental power and capability to use both Retribution and Guardian knight style. Dual Wielding (Retribution Knight Style) As a Retribution knight under the tuition of Long Xingyu, Long Haochen generally uses two swords to fight. Though it was told to kept a secret that he can use retribution knight style along with the Guardian Knight Style, he revealed it during the Demon Squad Selections. Defense with Sword (Guardian Knight Style) After his training with Xingyu, Long Haochen chose to be a Guardian Knight. His father directed him to Nalan and under the guidance of Ye Hua (Asura Ye) learnt how to use a shield and a sword. His first ever shield, ''The Radiant Shield ''was won from from a bet from Li Xin and Lin Jia Lu Character Character also plays a major part in a knight's constitution and also enables the knight to show formidable strength and use certain skills. Mental State Haochen's mental state has been proved to be incredible because he isn't arrogant and dedicates himself to training. He is also strongly connected to his loved ones (i.e Cai'er) and is willing to give up anything for them. 10 Standards of a Knight He posses all 10 standards of a knight since he was young, he still posses them as he ages. Sacrifice, a seventh step knight ability requires all the 10 standards of the knight and Long Haochen can use it too. 11th Standard of a Knight A Guardian Knight has an 11th standard as mentioned by Ye Hua, that is Responsibility. He is extremely responsible and a formidable leader Leadership Qualities Many have been amazed by Long Haochen's leadership abilities. His foresight, his analysis and his strategical plans and layouts. Heart of Light Being the Scion of Light, Long Haochen has the natural talent of "Heart of Light" which ignites his fighting spirit and gives a great quality needed for knights, to make decisions in a fight neglecting their emotions at that point. Powerful Will The Mage Temple's head explained that the most formidable characteristic, as well as the most powerful requirement for a mage as well as a vocation that uses magic, needs a powerful will. He exclaimed that Haochen has an incomparably powerful will. Temperament Long Haochen has a temperament comparable to people cultivating for 30-40 years. This helps him to make good decisions. Pure Heart Lust and Greed cannot affect Long Haochen after being cleansed by the Divine Snail Shield of Sun and Moon and by the Statue of the Light Goddess he has an extremely limpid heart. Mental Force Haochen has a very strong Mental Force supprassing the members of his own cultivation rank. He can defend against Psychic attacks and can sense the most hidden attacks. But it will be at it's optimum state when he breaks through the ninth step.Category:Abilities